Honored
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: A one shot centred around Trish Stratus asking Stephanie McMahon to induct her into the Hall Of Fame but focussed around her telling Paul first and asking him to keep it a secret from Stephanie, some hilarity ensues. It's just a bit of (hopefully) cute fluff.


This was inspired by Stephanie's little twitter conversation with Trish on Monday night with Trish asking Stephanie to induct her into the Hall of Fame. I hope you like it as I don't normally do one shots.

* * *

_Yes! It would be my pleasure to induct one of the greatest Divas of all time in to the #WWEHOF #overwhelmed #honored_

Paul rubbed his face wearily at the phone conversation he was currently having, "you can't seriously expect me not to tell my wife what is going on?"

Trish laughed softly, "but I want it to be a surprise, you can't tell her."

"But she will kill me when you ask because she knows that I know before people get asked and normally I ask the person if they're okay with doing it."

Rolling his eyes at the dramatisation she shook her head, "you are so under the thumb. Don't you think she'll want to do it though?"

Groaning he couldn't believe he was letting her get to him like this, "it's not that I don't think she'll want to do it, I think she will love to do it because you two are such good friends. The thing is though, she'll kill me because you'll catch her by surprise and she'll say I should have told her beforehand."

"Do you never keep surprises from her? Did you tell her you were going to propose before you did? Do you tell her what her Christmas and birthday presents are before you give them to her?"

He was finally starting to see where Trish was coming from but he really didn't like it, "well no but this is different . . . I guess I can talk to Vince about it though, see what he says."

Squealing a little with delight Trish knew he would cave eventually, "thank you, that is all I ask of you."

Grumbling under his breath Paul shook his head, "goodbye Trish."

Hanging up the phone he sat back in his office chair and ran his hands over his head, sometimes he really hated working at the offices. Pushing his chair back he stood up and made his way out of his office and next door to Vince's knocking gently on the door as his Secretary was missing.

Upon being granted entry he opened the door and slipped inside shutting it behind him, "do you have two minutes please Vince?"

Vince lifted his head from his paperwork and looked at his son-in-law stood in front of him. Removing his glasses he looked at the younger man oddly as he seemed troubled, "what's on your mind?"

Taking a seat across from Vince Paul sighed, "Trish wants Steph to induct her into the Hall of Fame."

"And? How is this a problem?"

"She wants me not to tell Stephanie beforehand, she wants to surprise her when she asks but I don't want to keep this from Steph, I'm meant to ask her permission."

Vince felt like he was having a eureka moment, "I've got it. Between you and I we will convince Steph to come to Raw on Monday and you can tell Trish to tweet Stephanie during Raw and knowing how friendly those two are they'll go back and forth and then Trish can ask Steph over twitter and then we can get Steph to do a video for the WWE app, it's genius."

Paul looked at his Father-in-law like he had three heads, "are you actually serious with this?"

Nodding his head Vince most certainly was, "yes. Tell Trish to ask Steph between half past nine and ten o'clock."

Throwing his hands up in the air in defeat Paul got up out of his chair, "I give in."

Turning to walk out of the room he opened the door to be confronted by his wife, this was not what he wanted right now as he was already feeling guilty but to see her stood there in front of him and a smile to grace her face when she saw him he felt even worse. Stepping aside he motioned for her to walk into the room, "it's a good thing you're here, your Dad wanted to talk to you. Didn't you Vince?"

Not wanting to be part of the conversation Paul walked out of the room leaving Stephanie and Vince slightly bewildered by his behaviour, "so you wanted to see me Stephanie?"

After he was safely back in his own office with the door shut Paul pulled out his cell phone and opened a text to Trish:

_Vince wants you to ask her over twitter between 9:30 and 10pm on Monday. If she kills me I expect you to explain it to the kids. Paul_

Five days later and Stephanie and Paul had just arrived at the arena, "are you sure you wouldn't rather be at home with the girls Steph? I'm sure your Dad would understand."

Looking at her husband oddly she couldn't quite put a finger on why he was acting so strangely, "no it's okay, I'm fine here at Raw. Why? Would you rather I was home with the girls so you could have an illicit affair with one of the Divas?"

His eyes widened and he violently shook his head, "no no, it's not like that at all."

Shaking her head she leant up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, "relax baby, I know you're not cheating on me . . . because if you were my Dad would kill you."

Groaning he swore he was going grey with all of the deceit and lies, "let's just go to work before I get myself a lifetime on the couch."

Chuckling she was enjoying teasing him, it was so much fun but just being with him was even better.

A few hours later and Stephanie had some time to spare so checked twitter on her phone immediately seeing a tweet about her match with Trish at No Way Out 2001 being somebody's favourite and she smiled at the memories, that was one of the best times she had had in the ring.

Walking up behind his wife Paul saw her engrossed in her phone so he put his hands on her shoulders and leant down kissing the top of her head, "what are you doing?"

Lifting her head she smiled at her husband, "just checking twitter and someone mentioned my match with Trish at No Way Out all of those years ago. Those times were so much fun working with Trish."

Laughing softly he nodded his head, "I know you had a lot of fun working with her and vice versa, that's probably why you're such good friends right now because you got thrown together way back then."

Nodding her head slowly she frowned, "has she picked who is inducting her into the Hall of Fame yet?"

Stepping away from his wife he tried not to appear too guilty as he blatantly lied to her hating every second of it, "nothing definite yet unfortunately."

"It'll probably be Amy."

"Yeah maybe. So have you spoken to the Nanny yet?"

Rolling her eyes as she turned to look at her husband, "the Nanny? Don't we use her name any more?"

Shrugging his shoulders he acted innocent, "I'm getting forgetful in my old age, you can't expect me to remember everyone's name."

Putting her phone back in her pocket she shook her head, "she's been with us for nearly seven years now and you are not that old."

Before things could go any further they were interrupted and Paul got to escape for a bit.

It had been a few hours since things had gone down with Stephanie and Paul was sat on a table waiting for his cue to go to the ring to work with one of his best friend's but he couldn't help but think about how Stephanie was going to react when she saw him after Trish had asked her. If things went down how he expected them to he was a dead man but he hoped not as he kind of valued his life and he did want to see the girls grow up.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Shawn slapping him on the shoulder, "somebody looks like they have the weight of the world on their shoulders."

Shrugging his shoulders Paul got up from the table, "I just hate lying to my wife."

"Well stop thinking about her and focus on this promo."

Sighing Paul knew Shawn was right, "you're right, come on and let's get this done."

Just as they were heading to the guerilla Paul stopped when his name was called and he turned to the side to see Stephanie sat there phone in hand, "you're addicted to twitter."

Laughing she shook her head, "I'm just tweeting Trish. Good luck out there though, I know you'll kill it like you always do."

Smiling softly he nodded his head, "thanks baby." As he walked off he mumbled, "the promo won't be the only thing getting killed tonight."

The discussion was fun and light hearted with Trish and Stephanie was just enjoying talking with her friend but the next tweet that came up under her mentions threw her:

_I'd be honored if StephMcMahon would be a part of the biggest nite of my career inducts me into WWE #HOF, Steph will u do me the honor?_

She was speechless, she genuinely hadn't expected that so it was the last thing in the entire world she was expecting but the minute her Father appeared in her eye line she knew he knew it was coming, "you're behind this aren't you Dad?"

Vince chuckled, "I knew it was coming. Don't leave the woman hanging though, once you say yes we need you to do an interview for Raw Active."

She didn't have time to think or digest what was going down so she immediately fired off her response before she went to do the interview.

Paul had avoided Stephanie knowing that Trish was about to tweet her so he threw himself into doing some of the producing for segments and just waited until he knew she'd accepted and then when she was doing the interview for Raw Active he made his way over to her.

After doing the interview Stephanie turned around and smiled seeing Paul stood there finally looking at ease and it all made sense to her now. Walking over to him she slipped her arms around his neck, "anything you want to tell me?"

Slipping his arms around her waist he smiled softly, "a little birdy told me Trish asked you to induct her."

Laughing softly, "yeah, that birdy is about five feet tall and is also a brunette." She slapped his chest gently for effect.

Pouting he pulled away from her and rubbed his chest where she had hit him, "you're so mean, that's like spousal abuse."

"Spousal abuse?! Are you serious?"

Laughing softly he smirked at his wife with a twinkle in his eyes, "absolutely."

Grabbing him by the front of the jeans she yanked him closer to her, "I'll show you spousal abuse if you want me to."

Looking around nervously he shook his head, "not here babe, anybody could see us."

Rolling her eyes she kept hold of his trousers, "so how long have you known about Trish?"

"Less than a week. I did want to tell you but she wanted to tell you herself and it to be a surprise and then your Dad agreed and I was stuck between a rock and a hard place and I hated it."

Pressing a finger to his lips she shook her head, "breathe baby. I'm not mad that you didn't tell me, far from it so never think I'm mad at you okay?"

Nodding his head he sighed heavily, "I hate keeping secrets from you, it hurt."

Hearing him vocalise that it hurt her too and it made her realise something about somebody else who would be hurting, "what about Aurora? She was so excited to go to the Hall of Fame and sit front row with both of us, what if she doesn't want to go now? I don't want to disappoint her."

Lifting his hand he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "well I've already spoken to her about it?"

"What?! When?!"

_Flashback:_

_Paul knew he needed to speak with Aurora about the Hall of Fame but it was so hard with Stephanie being in the house so he had to find a way to get Aurora on her own. Stephanie was off looking what she wanted to cook for dinner whilst he played with the girls in the lounge and then Paul had an idea, "girls, who wants ice cream for dessert."_

_The chorus of excited cheers gave him the reason, "Rory, do you want to come to the store with Daddy?"_

_Jumping up from her seat on the floor she ran for the door, "now?"_

_Laughing softly he nodded his head, "go and get your shoes and we'll go now."_

_After telling Stephanie what they were doing he left the house with Aurora strapping her into her booster seat in the car before they pulled out of the drive._

_When they arrived at the store he took Aurora's hand and grabbed a basket, "so you know how Mommy and Daddy said they would sit front row at the Hall of Fame with you next week?"_

_Aurora nodded but her bottom lip immediately poked out into a pout, "I can't go?"_

_Chuckling he stopped and turned to face his daughter, "not at all. You know how Daddy was on stage last year and you got to take lots of pictures of him?"_

_Nodding her head she continued to pout, "you on stage 'gain?"_

_Shaking his head he ran his hand over her hair, "not this year. Do you remember Mommy's friend Trish?"_

_Nodding her head she smiled brightly, "I likes her."_

_"I do too baby girl but don't tell her I said that. Anyway Trish wants Mommy to go on stage and introduce her which means only you and I will be sitting in the audience."_

_"No Nanny Pat or Papa or Aunty Lynn or Neysa?"_

_Standing back up he took her hand again as they continued through the store, "they'll be there too but Mommy won't. If you don't want to go you can stay in the hotel, Daddy won't mind but if you still want to go you can be his date for the night."_

_Smiling brightly she tugged on his hand gently waiting until he was looking at her before she said, "can I wear my pretty dress still?"_

_"Always, you will be the best looking lady there and Daddy will be very proud to have you on his arm."_

_"I want to go."_

_Arriving at the ice cream he stopped and looked at her with a smile on his face, "just don't tell Mommy just yet."_

_Looking between her Dad and the ice cream she clearly thought about it for a moment before she said, "chocolate and strawberry?"_

_Smirking he opened the door and pulled out a tub of strawberry and a tub of chocolate, "chocolate and strawberry for my Princesses and my Queen."_

She felt her eyes well up as she listened to him tell her the story but knowing where they were and how many people were around she knew she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her just yet so moving her hand from his trousers she grabbed his hand and pulled on it.

Recognising the tell-tale signs in his wife's eyes he felt bad that he had made her upset but as she grabbed his hand pulling on it he just followed assuming she was leading them back to the locker room but instead of turning left she turned right and then left and then right leading them down a deserted corner of the arena. Reaching their destination she opened the door leading him inside before she shut the door locking it behind them.

Walking past his wife as they entered the room he had his back to her as the door was shut but he heard the lock turn and gulped not sure what was going on, "not more spousal abuse."

Turning to face him she walked closer to him and gently pushed him back until his back was against the wall placing her hands either side of his head pinning him there before she moved them closer to his face running her hands down his face and over his chest, "I love you. You are the best husband, the best Father, the most amazing man I have ever met in my life. I love you so much I just can't put it into words, you are so perfect."

He felt his own eyes well up with tears as he listened to her and his heart broke when he saw the tears falling down her face and he immediately lifted his hands to wipe them away, "don't cry baby. I'm not perfect, far from it but I do the best that I can do for my girls, the loves of my life, my family."

She didn't respond to that, she couldn't respond to it without crying even harder so just leaning up on her tiptoes she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Feeling her lips on his he immediately dropped his hands to her sides gripping her waist gently pulling her close to him as his mouth opened licking her lips gently begging for entrance and groaning when her mouth opened and she swept her tongue over his mouth.

Stephanie hadn't intended for things to go like this but being here and opening up to him it just happened. Her hands moved to his waist pulling his t-shirt out of his jeans and sliding her hands beneath it rubbing his stomach gently.

Having her hands on his body did unspeakable things to him and his body reacted in ways it only ever had for this woman. Moving his kisses from her lips to her jaw to her neck he moaned gently against her skin mumbling, "I'm so glad we're some place nobody can find us because I want you."

Panting her eyes slid closed as his lips worked their magic on her body, "I need you baby."

Lifting his head as her hands worked on his pants and his hands worked on ridding her of some of her clothes he smiled softly, "I'd be honored to."

Gripping her hips he carefully turned them around so her back was pressed against the wall as he rested his forehead against her looking deep into her eyes as he lifted her up ready to enter her, "I love you."

Her eyes slid shut as he lowered her down onto his length and before she lost the ability to speak she managed to moan, "I love you too."

The next time her eyes opened she didn't remember how or when it had happened but somehow she was laying on his chest on the floor. Lifting her head she looked up at him and smiled softly when he looked back at her with a gaze full of love and lust making her blush a deep shade of red with the words she wanted to say completely leaving her head.

Laying there looking up at his wife she never looked more beautiful to him than in these moments, "I can't wait to sit in the audience with our daughter and watch you on stage inducting one of your friends into the Hall of Fame, I will finally get to experience what you experienced. I know you will be the most beautiful woman to ever grace the stage and you are all mine."

Blushing an even deeper shade of red she shook her head, "you don't need to suck up to me."

"I'm not baby, it's the truth. You look beautiful now and you will look even more beautiful then."

Laying her head back down on his chest she held on tightly, she may be honored at the invitation but she was petrified. This was a huge deal, a huge night for Trish and she didn't want to mess it up.


End file.
